Forget Me Not
by Never4Never
Summary: In one day, two new students at Elena's high school, the Salvatore brothers, enter her life. One of them is sweet and kind and the other is arrogant and seems to dislike her for no reason- and she has to see him everyday. With crazy things happening at Mystic Falls, as a reporter Elena has to get to the bottom of things and unlock the mystery behind the Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan walked down the empty hall of the school and froze when he saw a dark figure leaning on a locker.

After a few seconds he heard, "Hello brother," Damon's familiar glint in his eyes and cocky grin made Stefan stiffen. Why was his brother here? At the same time he was here?

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Oh you know, out and about. Mystic Falls…brings back memories," Damon answered.

"What are you doing at a high school?" Stefan asked.

"Well, excuse me but I think I was the one who came here first," Damon replied. "I wanted to check the school, make sure I don't get lost on my first day. We'll be classmates. Besides, I can ask you the same question. You do look a little older than seventeen," Damon cocked his head. "I think I look younger than you. So you'll be a senior and I'll be a junior."

"That's not the point," Stefan said, a little agitated. _She_ had to be the reason why Damon was here. "I don't want…what happened…years ago to happen again. Between us."

"Why do you mean?" Damon's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Like you haven't seen her yet," Stefan said.

"Lucky for you, I learn from my mistakes. What happened ages ago, I'm not going to repeat," Damon said. "I mean, the girl you're pining for looks a whole awful lot Katherine, doesn't she? Is that the only reason why you're even interested in her? That's pretty low, brother. She just happened to be here at the wrong place at the wrong time. I have no interest in her, brother. She's all yours." So Damon did see her. That made Stefan uneasy. Was Damon really over it? Why was he acting so cool and calm? Was he really not interested in the Katherine look alike?

"W-what?" Stefan asked in disbelief. Then why was Damon here? It made no sense. "You're not going to kill her? There's been killings here."

"And you think I have something to do with it," it wasn't a question. Damon stepped away from the locker and raised an eyebrow. Stefan still didn't get over the fact that Damon knew the Katherine look alike was here, and he _learned from his mistakes_? There had to be some hidden agenda. Especially when Damon was involved.

"Why yes, Damon, you would do those type of things," Stefan said.

"Nah, I like to hide my food. Getting the press involved is some nasty stuff," Damon said shrugging. "So now you know it's not me, but another vampire. Try again. What about you? How long has it been since you tasted…human blood? For all I know, you might have killed them."

"I didn't," Stefan defended himself.

"Whatever you say, brother," Damon waved as he walked out the exit. "See you tomorrow at school."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This idea…just came to me.**

**Review please(:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeremy," Elena looked at her brother. "Please do not do anything stupid."

"Whatever," was his usual response. Elena sighed. So much for trying to be supportive. Jenna would have helped, but she went to work hours ago.

"I'm serious," Elena called as Jeremy left the house without her. Again. She wanted to walk to school with him, but that never could happen with Jeremy. He apparently had friends that drove him to school.

Elena took a bite out of her toast and went out the door herself. Bonnie's car was waiting outside. "Hey," Bonnie greeted Elena as she entered the car. "Was that Jeremy with Vicky?"

"Vicky Donovan?" Elena asked her nose curling. Vicky Donovan wouldn't be a good influence on Jeremy. At all. She wondered how Vicky and Matt were even related sometimes.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "Speaking of…the break up."

"No please," Elena groaned. Monday morning she did not want to talk about what happened last Friday. That she dumped Matt. "We're friends now."

"Whatever you say," Bonnie said, looking skeptical as she pulled up in the school parking lot. "Good luck on cheerleading and your newspaper staff thing."

"If only you would have joined," Elena said to her best friend.

"Mmm…writing is so not my thing," Bonnie said knowingly. "Maybe you'll miraculously gain someone."

"Like that ever happens to me," Elena said, looking at the table where Caroline was. People were signing up for clubs, and the newspaper committee was a sort of club. She had just been notified that she needs an extra person to apply to make the club a 'club'. "Any luck?" Elena asked Caroline who shook her head.

"None at all," Caroline said.

"I'll join," Tyler Lockwood, a football player said. "If you'd both go on dates with me." The rest of his friends laughed as they walked away.

"Ugh what a jerk," Caroline grumbled. "Cute, but a jerk."

"Best to ignore him," Elena said, as the bell rang. "Five minutes, I don't think we're going to have anyone sign up."

"I'll be late for class, it's okay, you go on ahead," Caroline said.

"Okay," Elena left reluctantly and went to her first class.

"Elena Gilbert please come to the main office," the intercom said. Elena closed her eyes. Please not let it be Jeremy again. She got up slowly, with all eyes on her and her history teacher nodding at her. She went to the office slowly. The assistant looked at her.

"Since you are the greeter for new people, we have a new student Stefan Salvatore. You'll be his tour guide," the assistant said, and Elena looked up to see a tall guy with handsome features look at her with his warm brown eyes.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," the guy said, holding out his hand. Elena had an urge to giggle. She took his hand and shook it.

"Elena Gilbert, I'm going to be your tour guide of the school," Elena said, smiling at him.

"I'm looking forward to it," Stefan said, returning the smile. Stefan seemed nice. And he had a very nice smile. "I have…history first period."

"That's my class!" Elena said. "I can walk you there."

"How's the teacher?" Stefan asked, politely.

"Alaric is…nice enough. Hard, but fair," Elena said. _And probably dating Jenna…_

When they got to class, and Stefan introduced himself, he sat a seat somewhere behind her, and she wanted to look back, but willed herself not to. This was actually big. A new student at her high school.

After school ended and she went to the coach to see if she made the cheerleading team, which she did. Elena got another text from Caroline. **Hurry up! **She hurried to the small newspaper room and opened the door, the familiar surroundings putting Elena at ease. The newspaper room was comfy, with couches and desks and computers. And to think that there was not going to be a newspaper anymore made her sad. Caroline wasn't even here yet. She was so going to get her. Sighing, Elena put her book bag on her desk and turned on her computer. She heard a knock.

"Hellooo? Anyone here, I signed up for the newspaper club?" asked a deep, rich voice. She turned around and her mouth opened. Blue piercing eyes were looking straight at her which contrasted nicely with his jet black hair. When he saw her, he scowled at her.

"U-uh yeah," Elena said, regaining her composure. Who was this guy? She never seen him before. Or anyone drop by the newspaper room before. "This is the newspaper room. Where the magic happens." Did she seriously just say that?

"Actually, I am going to get that changed," the hot guy said. "I quit."

"You can't!" Elena exclaimed. He couldn't do that! She needed at third member, and here he was standing right in front of her. It was good too because he actually chose it.

"Why can't I?" hottie said haughtily.

"Why would you want to change? This is the best class. I need people and you're the first person to actually take an interest in this," Elena said. "One other person is working with me. And I need three people so I can keep this." She motioned to her computer space at the newspaper office.

"Ask someone else. I'm not interested anymore," hottie said. Elena stepped towards him. He was leaving. And she was not going to let him.

"No, please," Elena caught his hand, bold move it was, and he slowly looked at her. She looked at him pleadingly, swimming into his smoldering gaze. "I need you." It was not a lie at all. She did need him. The guy was still staring at her, and she was the one who looked away. She usually didn't beg, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And if he still refused she'd have to think of something else. It was something new that a person signed up for the newspaper staff.

"Alright," hottie said suddenly, releasing her hand. "I guess I'll stay. But I _will_ quit if this class isn't easy."

"Thanks, you will love it here," Elena assured, smiling.

"I'm sure I won't," hottie shot her a look and then left. Elena blinked in confusion. What was up with him? He sauntered off when Caroline came.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said. "I ran into the drama geeks, and then Bonnie. What's up?"

"Nothing, just we have our third member, he just came," Elena said.

"Oh yes! That was my surprise. Those last five minutes that you left, he came, and he asked me, with those gorgeous eyes if this was the newspaper staff and I said yes, and then he signed up! We have out third member!" Elena smiled at Caroline's enthusiasm. Moments ago, that guy wanted to immediately quit. "And he's so hot. And he has a brother."

"Yeah, he's pretty good looking," Elena replied. Pretty good looking was the understatement of the century. "Brother?"

"Stefan Salvatore," Caroline answered. Stefan and Damon were brothers? Elena frowned. Who would have thought?

Elena went on her computer and her mood soured as she read the news. "Some sicko is killing people." She zoomed on the picture. And there were two bite marks on the neck. She glanced at Caroline, but she was oblivious to it.

"Some psychopath at Mystic Falls," Caroline shrugged, looking at Elena. "Oh no. I know that look. Oh no, no _no_!"

"Caroline-"

"You want to find out who it is?" Caroline screeched. "Elena, I think I am going to get a heart attack before I reach thirty."

"Come on, this is real news!" Elena said. "And my reporter instinct-"

"Which last time made us be chased by two big dogs…" Caroline reminded. "This is dangerous."

"But we have the new guy. He can help us too," Elena said.

"Ugh. You are so difficult," Caroline plopped into the chair. "So…you and Matt."

"Broke up mutually," Elena said.

"Why?" Caroline asked. "You guys were _the _cutest couple."

"I just," Elena couldn't explain it. Maybe the only person who understood was Jeremy. She didn't feel the need to keep a relationship anymore and she couldn't do it to someone as good hearted to a guy like Matt. "We're friends now."

"Like that ever works out," Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm here though if you need me. Which means you have to be here when I need you, which I do. Need you."

"What is it this time?" Elena asked.

"A fundraising. It's a car wash, and you have to participate," Caroline replied.

"When?" Elena asked, wondering if maybe she could dig in some things with Caroline's mother, who was a police officer. _Perfect,_ Elena thought.

"Tomorrow," Caroline said. "Be there."

Elena got up and bumped into a guy, with her books splattering. "Tour guide!" Stefan smiled at her. "Sorry about that." He also went down to collect her books.

"Oh no, it's fine," Elena assured him, noticing his bag. "Football team?"

"Yeah I tried out today," Stefan nodded, looking straight at her. "I think I'm going to like it here."

XX

"Smart move," Stefan said as he entered his house, holding an envelope. He already got an envelope from the coach of the football team saying whether or not he made it. "Being in the newspaper staff."

"I wanted to do that first thing. And why did she…have to be in it? Now I have to see her every day," Damon groaned, looking through the shelf, for some odd reason.

"You… didn't want to see her?" Stefan asked.

"Of course not," Damon scoffed. "You _learn_ from your mistakes, brother. I know you came here to do whatever with the doppelganger of Katherine. But she's not Katherine. So stop fooling yourself. You can have her. I told you, I didn't come here for her, like you did. I came here for something else. Not some look alike of Katherine."

"You don't want to see her because she reminds you of Katherine," Stefan stated, that made sense. "Then don't be in the newspaper staff." If Damon wasn't in the newspaper staff, it would make Stefan worry less. With Damon, no one knew, not even him, his own brother. What was Damon thinking?

"Hm, you see, I wasn't but she forced me. Don't worry though. I'm going to ignore her. I've had years of practice with you."

"Ouch," Stefan cringed.

"Besides…I think _you're _doing that," Damon said, grabbing the envelope and looking at the paper inside. "Stefan Salvatore: congratulations you have been accepted to the football team." Damon grimaced at the paper. "Seriously? They can't just, oh I don't know, pin up a piece of paper instead of giving you a fancy schmancy letter saying you made the stupid football team? I guess then you'll be seeing a lot of Elena then." Stefan looked away "Smooth one."

"Still, you join the newspaper staff?" Stefan laughed.

"While you are the jock," Damon flashed his megawatt smile. "Perfect, isn't it? I did always thought you were more the lacrosse type, but hey, whatever floats your boat. I always did think I have a knack for writing."

"I just wanted to fit in, seems like you haven't been doing that though, sitting at lunch alone today," Stefan said. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Only because I wanted to be alone, thank you," Damon said. He shuffled through the bookshelf. Then he headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Out," Damon replied.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Stuff," Damon replied, slamming the door. Stefan ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes his brother actually did act like a rebellious teenager in high school.

XX

Elena looked around. Good. There was no one at the cemetery. She took a deep breath and went to the grave she always did. Opening her diary, her most prized possession, she turned to a fresh new page and tapped her pink pen on her chin. She only had time to write a little.

_Dear Diary_, she began, like always.

_Today, at school there were two new people. Brothers, actually. I think the newspaper staff will be good since we have another person, Damon Salvatore, join. Okay, so I did kind of force him to join, but he joined, and that's what matters. Then there's his brother Stefan. He's really sweet, so far and seems nicer than Damon. Why couldn't _he_ join the newspaper staff? Jeremy is being more distant than usual. He's hanging around the wrong people. I'm worried. Nothing I say to him gets through to him. In times like these I still wish that my parents were here. Jenna is helping more than enough, but even she can't get Jeremy to stop being a drug addict. I just hope everything works out. This year, I have a feeling that there's something big about to happen. Maybe it's the story, or something else, but something is going to happen._

_-Elena_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the first short chapter! I will definitely make all chapters much longer.**

**Tell me how I did and review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke up from her phone ringing. It was Caroline. "ELENA! They canceled the car wash today because it was supposed to rain today," Caroline immediately said.

"Good morning to you too," Elena said, yawning, and getting up.

"Seriously, this is not fair. Today was perfect to do a carwash," Caroline mumbled.

"You can do it some other time," Elena said. "Besides, there's a game today."

"How stupid is that? The football players like just got who's joining and who's not and they have a football game already? I know I don't want to be cheering for a suckish team," Caroline said.

"They're not bad," Elena said, wondering is Stefan made the team or not.

"The only good players we know who is going to make it is Matt and Tyler," Caroline said. "Oh shoot not my car- Elena, I will talk to you during school, make sure you bring your uniform, and-" the line got cut off.

Elena put her phone in her book bag, hoping Caroline was not talking while driving, and quickly got changed, going downstairs. Her aunt was already awake, and had something for her. Jenna smiled. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," she said, holding up the brown bags for them.

"Thanks Jenna," Elena laughed just as Jeremy came downstairs.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter," Jeremy said, not even bothering to look at the bag.

"No you're not," Jenna said, glancing at Elena who shook her head. Jeremy was already out the door. "What is his deal?"

"I don't know," Elena answered truthfully. "I wish I knew though."

"I don't know what to do for the boy," Jenna said. "I haven't seen him smiling forever. Well, you have to go, bye Elena." They hugged each other.

"Bye, Jenna," Elena waved to her aunt and went to her car, Jeremy already waiting for her in the car.

Once they got to the parking lot, Jeremy pointed to a girl. "See her?" Jeremy asked.

"Vicky…?" Elena asked.

"I like her," Jeremy said. "But I can't have her."

"Why not? She's not taken," Elena said.

"Yeah, right," Jeremy laughed under his breath. "Tyler Lockwood has her."

"They're not officially dating though, are they?" Elena asked, happy to make some conversation with her brother even though it had to do with Vicky, who was a bad influence on Jeremy.

"Who knows. Life isn't fair," Jeremy grumbled, opening the door. "Like I have a chance with her."

"You do," Elena said, coming out the car. "You just have to try."

Jeremy looked at for a second before shaking his head. "You will never understand." He left her confused. Another car pulled by, and Stefan stepped out of his car, and when their eyes met he grinned.

"Elena," Stefan said. "First big game."

"You made it?" Elena asked.

"You seemed surprised," Stefan pretended to look hurt.

"Oh- no," Elena laughed nervously, "it's just that…"

"You thought I wasn't good," Stefan smiled. "Well, I guess you'll have to watch me play today then to judge for yourself." He nodded at her before leaving.

Fridays when there was a football game usually pumped everyone up. Everyone was wild in classes since it was the first game, and Elena tried her hardest to focus on school work. She went to her newspaper room to find only Caroline there.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked. She wanted to talk to him about his page.

"He was here because I talked to him earlier this morning when he helped me with my car," Caroline frowned. "Might be ditching."

"What happened to your car?" Elena asked. "Was it when you were talking to me earlier this morning?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, just a flat tire, and Damon came to the rescue," Caroline shrugged. "He is such a charmer."

"Great," Elena said, thinking how she was going to get in contact with him.

When the last bell rang, Elena got into her cheerleading uniform to practice before the game. She came across Stefan, who was wearing his football uniform, and looking extremely hot.

"You're a cheerleader," Stefan said, looking at her cheerleading outfit.

"And you're a football player now," Elena said, smiling at him. "Don't let those football players get to you."

"Yeah, actually, they have been great. Especially…Matt. He's a great guy," Stefan said.

"He is," Elena agreed. Stefan looked at her curiously, but only for a second.

"Come on newbie!" Tyler Lockwood, son of the mayor called to Stefan. "Let's see if you really are cut out for the team."

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Stefan said. "See you around?"

"Right next to your practice field," Elena said, pointing to where the rest of the cheerleaders were.

"Better get going then," Stefan ran back to where the rest of the players were.

"Please don't be those typical cheerleaders that date the football players. That is so cliché," Bonnie said, coming next to her with Caroline following, looking at Stefan.

"I-I'm not," Elena stammered.

"Well, Stefan is so hot. Two new hot guys at our school, and one is a football player," Caroline was looking at Stefan. "I get dibs on Stefan. Or…Damon. Whichever one works for me. Who are you getting?" Caroline stopped. "Oh. Right. Breakup with Matt and all. Who is, by the way, looking at you."

"Guys," Elena began, but glanced over at Matt who was looking at her.

"He still likes you," Caroline sighed. Elena looked at Caroline helplessly. She didn't want to break Matt's heart when she broke up with him. Any girl was lucky to have a guy like Matt. It wasn't him, it was her. She hoped that he took her word and they were still friends. Because he was seriously the sweetest guy. And she was the one that didn't deserve him.

Elena waved at Matt who gave a curt nod to her before passing the football back to the other player, which happened to be Stefan.

"Okay, girls, come on, let's get cheering," Bonnie said. "And get this day over with."

Elena looked back, and saw a person with a black shirt making his way to his car, near the football field. Just the person that she was looking for.

"Wait…one second," Elena called to her friends, jogging over to Damon Salvatore. She needed to talk to him. "Damon!" Elena called, running towards him. He was still walking, but slowly. "Wait." She caught up to him and took a long breath. "Why did you ditch today?"

"Oh. Yeah, that," Damon didn't even bother looking at her. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good," Elena said. "Since you're going to do the sports page, you have to go to the football game to cover the sports page of the newspaper-"

"Football isn't my sport really. Such a bore," Damon said.

"So you're not going to help me," Elena said, sighing. She knew she kind of forced him into being in the newspaper staff, but he had to do work.

"What is Caroline doing?" Damon asked instead.

"She does fundraisers and other things," Elena replied, a little flustered. He asked that before. And she saw the way Damon looked at Caroline.

"Might have to look into that," Damon said. "Maybe I can be her partner." Elena opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Watch out!" someone called. A football was coming their way and it seemed like it was going to hit her in the face, but Damon caught the fast football in one hand, barely an inch away from her face. "Woah, dude, you're good," the football player, Tyler Lockwood, dark and handsome said, coming over and looking at Damon. Damon tossed the football back Tyler, and Tyler nearly stumbled when he caught the ball. Elena looked at Damon expectantly. That was a good catch. She could even tell that the ball was fast. And he must have amazing reflexes to catch the ball practically an inch away from her face.

"Football. Not my thing," Damon shrugged, walking off.

_Right_, Elena thought. "We're still not done here!" Elena called. He still needed to do an article about sports. Maybe she could make him do golf instead since he was so disinterested in football. "See you today!"she called out to him.

XX

The Friday football game started, and Elena was searching for Damon everyone. She already had a notebook and pen for him to write on. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Maybe he just didn't show up," Bonnie said. "Give it a rest, and don't stress."

She looked one more time, and her heart leaped when she saw him going down the stands.

"Damon!" Elena ran up to him. "You came."

"Yeah, I'm part of the newspaper staff, remember?" Damon asked.

"I'm glad you remembered," Elena smiled. "So, in case you didn't know, you're doing the sports column. Because Caroline does the Dear Abbey column, and I get the other things like student of the month, and you'd be perfect to get the sports page."

"Why can't you do it?" Damon asked.

"Because me and Caroline have to cheer," Elena answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Damon said. "So that leaves me to looking at boring football."

"It's fun," Elena argued.

"Yeah, not really," Damon said, glancing at the field, where the marching band was playing. "I'd rather be doing other things than wasting my time watch people tackle each other and go berserk getting a ball."

"Your brother will be playing. Don't you want to see him?" Elena asked.

"Of course not," Damon said. "Who cares what Stefan wants to do in his spare time that he has? Unlike him, I have things to do, places to go."

"When you joined the newspaper staff, you made it so that you could be part of it," Elena said. "Take notes on what you see and how you feel on the players," Elena handed him the notebook.

"Got it," Damon said, taking the notebook from her. "How I think the players are…"

"Elena!" Caroline yelled. "Hurry up!"

"Damon, by the end of the game, I need to see some things written," Elena said.

"Aye, aye Captain," Damon mock saluted and sat down. Elena lingered before running to where all the cheerleaders were.

XX

After the game ended, with them winning, Elena searched for Damon. He wasn't where he was before. Why did she expect that much out of him? She slumped down into the bleachers, all the garbage dispersed throughout the place. She liked it when she had the whole football field to herself. It was so calm and peaceful, perfect for her to-

"How I feel on the football players, all written here," a smooth voice came beside her. Damon propped himself next to her. She tried to see, but he pulled it away. "Mm, not yet, Chief, you have to wait till the finished product."

"Can't wait," Elena said, getting up, to get away from him.

"You're welcome," Damon called.

"Tomorrow it's due," Elena said, even though it was going to be a Saturday. "So make time for it, whatever…plans you have."

"Of course," Damon said, feigning hurt. "This is my top priority, you should know." She narrowed her eyes. With Damon, she didn't know if he was being serious or sarcastic. Probably the latter.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elena reminded him. "Do it."

"What little trust you have in your staff," Damon commented. "Trust is the most important thing."

"Trust you?" Elena laughed without humor. "I don't know yet."

XX

It was a good day for Stefan. He made some friends on the football team, talked to Elena, and won his football game. He thought he needed to celebrate.

"Unbelievable," Damon stormed into the house like a tornado. "If I quit the newspaper class, I have to be taking nutrition class with freshmen. No wonder people drop out of school."

"Is newspaper staff that bad?" Stefan asked his brother, skeptical. He hoped Damon wasn't making it hard for Elena. Because making other people's life difficult is what he is best at.

"Of course it's bad. It is mandatory for me to go to a stupid football games for who knows how long," Damon said. "You know maybe I can just say I'm sick, or my uncle died." Damon paused. "Oh, and by the way, congrats for winning the stupid football game. You should win the dork award."

"Damon," Stefan said, trying to change the subject, "did you get anything?"

"What do you think?" Damon asked, sighing, and then brightened suddenly. "Although there is one teacher who sparks my interest and he has a ring. His name's Alaric, heard of him?"

XX

Elena sat to her usual spot on the graveyard. She let out a huge breath, at total peace and calm. Jeremy had his drugs; she had her writing to keep her at ease. It helped to write about everything.

_Dear Diary_, she wrote, then tapped her pink gel pen on her chin, wondering.

_First football game and we won. Maybe we can make it to state. Jeremy is still being his usual self. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Jenna is trying her best, but nothing gets through to him. What will make him stop acting so distant? Stefan is really, really sweet and funny. I'm sad to say, Diary that his brother Damon is not. He follows his own rules. He doesn't care about anything, it seems. Though I have to say, I haven't seen the two brothers interact at all. Only that Stefan told me to watch out for Damon. I met guys like Damon. Cocky, really conceited, and arrogant. All traits that I can't stand in a guy. Why couldn't Stefan have joined the newspaper staff or be the one who walked into that room in my time of desperation? Seems like fate has other plans for me._

_-Elena_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review, thoughts and comments are appreciated :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Elena just heard news on another attack. Someone else died. It was buzzing at her school at the end of the day. She walked into the newspaper room, with Caroline gone and Damon nowhere to be found. She saw a paper in her desk at the newspaper room. It was Damon's. So he did write it. The piece on the football team. She couldn't help but smile a little. After reading it however, there was a huge frown.

She needed to see Damon about this.

She heard the Salvatores lived in a mansion. And she knew where it was.

She got in her car and drove to the Salvatore house. When she parked her car, she knocked on the door.

Stefan was the one who opened it. _He's so hot_, Elena couldn't help but think. "Elena, hey, how'd you know where we lived?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"I- uh, I mean it was kind of obvious," Elena said, blushing. She did a little research of her own. Reporter skills and all.

"Come in," Stefan ushered.

"Thanks," Elena walked in and was a little taken aback by how big the house was. It looked kind of old. But beautiful. They actually lived here?

"So what brings you here?" Stefan asked, turning around and smiling at her. She wished it wasn't because she was here to see Damon.

"Uh, actually," she cleared her throat, "I'm here to see Damon." Stefan's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh," was all her said. "He's upstairs…doing whatever he does."

"Thanks," Elena said, blushing again because of Stefan's heated gaze.

"First room on the right," Stefan called when she went up the stairs.

When Elena got to Damon's room, the first thing she heard was, "You know, people usually knock before they enter a room. I heard it's called common courtesy."

Elena turned around to see Damon half naked. And she had to say, he looked hot. She tries really heard not to look at his perfectly chiseled chest and six pack. She met his dazzling eyes. She was left speechless for a moment.

"Well? What are you doing here for? Stefan is downstairs," Damon said.

"I know," Elena said, getting back to reality. _Do not think of Damon's eyes_. "I'm here to see you." Damon's eyebrow quirked up.

"Aw really? You shouldn't have," Damon said. Elena only half smiled at him sardonically before she pulled out the piece of paper and waved it in his face.

"This…this isn't what I said to put," Elena said.

"Uh, actually, your exact words: 'how you feel about the players'. And I feel like they suck," Damon said.

Okay, she did say that.

"Yeah, but," Elena sighed in frustration. "But."

"But nothing," Damon said, looking at the piece of paper. "It was great, wasn't it?" She didn't want to admit it, but the way he spoke about the football players was pretty funny and actually good.

"No, it was not," Elena lied. "If the football players see this, they will get mad, and you can potentially meet the football crew in a dark alley somewhere."

"Dark alleys, just my kind of place," Damon said, flashing a megawatt smile. He finally put on a shirt and buttoned it up.

"Oh so you think you can take on the whole football team?" Elena asked.

"They don't scare me," Damon replied.

The doorbell rang.

"I think that's my date," Damon said, passing her, and getting out the room. Elena followed him, aggravated. He was not taking this seriously!

Damon opened the door.

"Hey Damon-" Caroline stopped when she saw Elena. "Elena! Hey…what are you doing here?" Elena was really surprised to see Caroline with Damon. Out of all the people she could be with, she chose Damon? Who apparently wasn't scared of the football team?

"She was just leaving," Damon replied. Elena shot him a glare.

"Oh, uh, I will talk to you later," Caroline said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Elena said, perplexed by this relationship. Maybe Caroline could talk some sense into Damon. He had exceptional writing skill, but she didn't want him to get beaten up by the football players. Jeremy once was about to when he was messing with Vicky and her brother Tyler threatened him.

"Elena," Damon called before closing the door.

"Yeah?"

"I know you know that I know you think my paper was great," Damon said, winking at her before closing the door.

"Well, what was that about?" Stefan asked, brining a glass of water to her. She totally forgot that Stefan was there.

"Damon's writing," Elena said, still clutching the paper.

"Can I see?" Stefan asked.

"Sure," Elena said. She handed the paper to Stefan and their fingers touched. She felt a jolt of electricity.

Stefan read it and there was a smile on his face. "This is so like him. 'The football players think they rule the school. But really they are just all brawn and no brain. The computer club people should deserve more recognition for their outstanding performance on everything. They are, even if many people will not admit it, better than the stupid football players. This year they will most likely not win any championship or anything because they probably suck.' Very like him."

"What problem does he have with the football team?" Elena asked. "That's what I don't understand."

"He has a problem with almost everything," Stefan laughed, handing the paper back to Elena.

"Yeah tell me about it," Elena mumbled.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Stefan asked.

"Not really," Elena admitted. "He's just really…lazy or doesn't take it seriously. But don't worry, I'll make sure he never slacks off."

"I wish you the best of luck. With Damon, you're going to need it," Stefan said.

XX

Once Elena got back home, she saw Vicky there.

"Hey Elena," Vicky said, smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Are you here with Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," she replied. Elena nodded. So her brother made a move on Vicky.

When Jeremy came downstairs he gave a little glare at Elena. "Vicky and I are headed out to the cemetery."

"Don't do drugs!" Elena called, though it was pointless. Because she knew that they were going to be doing drugs and probably drinking.

"Like I haven't heard of that one before," Jeremy said to Vicky as they walked out the door.

Elena sighed and went to her room. It was about time for her to head to the graveyard and start writing in her diary. She looked under her mattress but found it missing.

Her heart beat sped up as she looked all over the place. She never ever misplaced it. With her diary, she was always careful. As she searched and couldn't find it, she came to a realization.

Someone took her diary.

XX

"How was your date?" Stefan asked his brother after Damon came back.

"Good. How was yours- oh wait, that's right you're not going to have fun with anybody but with little Elena," Damon said.

"Well, actually, I was looking around to see if I have anything on the murder cases," Stefan said.

"And?" Damon asked.

"Nothing," Stefan said. "There's a vampire here that is really good at hiding."

"Oh whatever," Damon said. "I'm heading out. I think I need a drink. Or two."

"Remember you still have school tomorrow," Stefan called.

"Oh yeah. That," Damon frowned.

XX

Elena took a piece of paper with her when she went to the graveyard. She couldn't even know who would have a grudge on her and take it. That was just…low. Did someone rob her house? Did someone enter her house without her knowing?

She took a deep breath and began writing.

_Dear Diary_, even thought it wasn't in her diary.

_Well someone stole my diary. But I will find it. This is just what reporters do- they're also kind of like detectives in a way too. So I will find it. I have no idea who could have taken it. The newspaper staff is going pretty well. Damon is still…a jerk. I wonder how long it will take for him to get it together and actually write. I mean, his writing is good, but he doesn't need to bash the football players. Stefan on the other hand is not a jerk. He is great. I want to get to know him better._

_-Elena._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Is this story good? Let me know and review! Seriously, I need to know if what I'm writing is actually good. Thanks!**


End file.
